I'll Take Care Of You
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (ONESHOT Presabriel then sabriel at the end.) Sam knew a lot about angels, but he didn't know that they could catch human diseases sometimes. Gabriel comes down with the flu and Sam takes it upon himself to care for the archangel who he's liked secretly for so long. Sick!Gabriel


ONESHOT

**A/N: this is the result of the plot bunnies not leaving me alone late at night. Enjoy!**

**Fucking tornados interrupt my typing plans…uggh! I like how that's all I care about I'm such a nerd xD**

Sam Winchester had learned a lot about angels and their behaviors after dealing with the creatures for so many years when they'd first met Castiel. He'd learned about the way they looked in heaven, the ways they communicated through their wings and Enochian, and the ways they groomed themselves and their wings, lifespan, death, he'd learned it all. There was one thing though that Sam hadn't learned…that angels could get sick.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Team Free Will plus Gabriel and Bobby had been on a case in Bobby's town for at least a week now with no solid leads. The boys had been working almost nonstop as had the angels, but Cas was out of leads and Gabriel had randomly taken an unexpected leave of absence. Sam had spent his time researching and throwing knives at a dummy he'd made in the panic room. All Sam could think about was Gabriel, but he'd never tell Dean that. He'd also never tell Dean that he was worried about the archangel, sure Gabriel could take care of himself but Sam preferred when he was reachable.

"If you're looking for Gabriel," Balthazar flew behind Sam. "I can take you to him?"

"Where is he?" Sam asked, sternly but excitedly.

Balthazar placed two fingers on Sam's forehead and Sam was suddenly in the middle of nowhere basically. Only a tree and miles upon miles of open grassland surrounded the two. Balthazar pointed to a human sized hole in the tree and in the hole sat Gabriel. Sam looked over at him and immediately became concerned. The archangel's face was flushed red and sweat was pouring down his cheeks, even more remarkable his wings were manifested and he was slowly grooming and licking them and running the downy feathers through his teeth to rid them of sweat and grime. Sam walked just a little closer and kneeled down, he reached his hand into the opening and Gabriel cowered in fear.

"Hey Gabriel sssh," Sam said in a calming low voice and touched his cheek with the back of his hand. "It's me Sam…are you sick?"

The archangel didn't respond but he leaned into Sam's touch.

"It's instinctual," Balthazar said as he begun to explain what was going on. "Angels often die from human diseases in the rare case that they catch them, if the sickness is bad enough they often find a private place to die, Gabriel it just so happens has only caught the flu, he'll be fine if he doesn't stay here."

Sam was saddened at the thought of Gabriel lying here in a tree all alone when he clearly wasn't feeling well and could be helped. Sam, against his better judgment, reached into the tree and with two careful arms he picked up Gabriel. A low growl emitted from Gabriel's throat and Sam jumped a little.

"An angel's wings often hurt very badly when they are ill." Balthazar said, Sam for once was glad to have Balthazar there.

"Hey Gabe," Sam liked the sound of the nickname he'd just given Gabriel. "I know it hurts, I know you're in pain, but could you put your wings away please it makes it hard for me to carry you?"

Gabriel cocked his head at Sam and with a painful whimper he sheathed his wings and they were away. He squirmed a little but then sighed and clutched onto Sam's jacket with his hands. Sam turned to Balthazar and nodded and the angel took them home with a wave of his hand.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

When the three arrived in the house it was quiet. Dean, Cas, and Bobby must've gotten a lead Sam concluded as he set Gabriel down on the guest bed and shed him of his coat and shoes. Sam placed the archangels Converse in the closet and hung up his green military style jacket before turning back to Balthazar who took his leave and Gabriel who was now shivering. Sam walked into his room and grabbed a big black t-shirt and the smallest pair of boxers he could find from his suitcase and then walked back into the guest room where Gabriel was now sitting up.

"Hey Gabe," Sam smiled and kneeled in front of him so he'd meet his glassy feverish eyes. "I brought you some clean warm clothes; I'll put em on for you if you take off your other ones?"

Sam didn't know where the words he was speaking were coming from. He just let them tumble out of his mouth like he'd said them all a million times before. Sure, he'd had the worst crush on Gabriel since forever ago and he'd wondered what the archangel looked like under those clothes and if he made up for his height somewhere else, but now was not the time for fantasizing. So without Gabriel's answer Sam begun to strip him. He threw his sweaty dirty clothes into a heap on the ground. Sam tugged the dry boxers onto Gabriel's body and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Sam tried not to blush, it wasn't like he hadn't seen a naked man before, this was just Gabriel, and it was different. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when a harsh croupy cough erupted from Gabriel's throat and his body shook. Sam placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and steadied him.

"Sssh," Sam rubbed Gabriel's back until he was pretty sure the archangel was well, what sounded like purring. "Why don't you lie down, I'll bring you some juice and make you some food ok?"

Sam didn't know what had gotten into him. He had taken care of Dean when he was sick before but Dean had a very hands off "no chick flick moments" approach to being sick. He'd just sleep non-stop and be done with it. But Sam, for some reason felt the need to take care of Gabriel like he was a mother dog and his puppy was sick.

Gabriel had curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, angels rarely slept but Sam figured Gabriel needed it. Sam covered Gabriel up with the sheets so he wouldn't overheat, but he started shivering again so Sam looked for something else. There were no blankets in the room so Sam shrugged off his flannel and draped it over Gabriel who stopped shivering almost instantly. Sam smiled and slowly walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Gabriel woke up for only a moment greeted by a spinning room and an aching back where his wings were tucked inside his vessel's soul. His wings were hurting him so much but he didn't have enough energy left to manifest them. He looked at his torso and saw Sam's shirt draped neatly over his little aching body and he pulled it closer. He pressed the flannel to his nose and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Sam, a mixture of ocean from his shampoo and pine. It calmed him enough so that he eventually closed his eyes again to sleep.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Sam came back a little later with a glass of apple juice and some warm soup. He pushed open the door and smiled at the sight. Gabriel was sleeping peacefully, his hands folded under his left cheek like he was praying. His golden hair was fluffy and draped around his face perfectly as he lay on his side facing away from Sam and the doorway. Sam's old black t-shirt made the already tiny archangel look even tinier as his pale little form lay unmoving under the covers. Sam walked over, a cool washcloth in his hands as well and wiped Gabriel's cheeks before placing the cloth on his burning forehead. Gabriel stirred slightly at the inviting feeling, but didn't awaken. Sam then ran a hand along Gabriel's side all the way down to his hip repeatedly, hoping to relieve any pain he might be feeling. Gabriel tensed up when Sam touched where his wings would come out, but Sam didn't linger there long. Gabriel awoke when Sam rubbed the back of his neck and played a little with the curled bits of his golden locks that rested there.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel rasped out, his voice hoarse form not talking for awhile.

"He speaks," Sam chuckled and grabbed the juice from the side table. "Drink something then I'll give you some medicine after you eat ok?"

"Why bother," Gabriel sighed, his eyes becoming sad. "I'm dying anyways…"

"No you're not," Sam knew the words were instinctual but it still hurt to hear Gabriel talk like that. "Not while I'm alive and breathing, I'm going to take care of you Gabe, you're going to be ok…"

Gabriel was surprised, he'd never heard those words spoken to him ever before. His eyes were glazed over like a sick animal but the shock was still there under those golden orbs that Sam loved so dearly. Sam cupped Gabriel's cheeks with his big calloused hands and smiled at him.

"Here," Sam handed Gabriel the bowl of soup and a spoon. "I made it myself."

Gabriel stared down at the bowl before he began to eat. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and watched over him. The two made small talk for awhile. Sam talked about the case, but vaguely, he moved on to other subjects such as what he had been studying at college before Dean whisked him back into the hunting life, he then moved to Jessica. It was a tough subject but Sam felt like he could share it with Gabriel, he trusted him. Gabriel talked about heaven mostly, but he also talked about hard topics like Lucifer and falling. By the end of the conversation the two felt closer than they had before and Gabriel's eyes drooped slightly with tiredness. Sam chuckled and pulled the sheets up to Gabriel's stomach.

"You wanna do something," Sam asked. "Or watch a movie or something or sleep?"

"I'm not even human Samsquatch and I'm already sick of sleeping," Gabriel said. "How about a movie?"

"Sure pick one." Sam said.

Gabriel had decided on Identity Thief which Dean had recently bought. It was a comedy and Sam figured Gabriel needed a little laugh right about now. Sam had started to leave, but Gabriel had grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. Sam couldn't protest he knew how it was to be alone when he was sick and it wasn't fun. Sam kicked up his feet and sat next to Gabriel while the movie started.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

As the movie went on Sam wanted so badly to hold Gabriel's hand. The little archangel had been coughing for most of the movie and his eyes were drooping. He was fighting off sleep. Sam felt as if he was on a date almost, Gabriel's feverish body was mere inches from his and his breath hitched every time the archangel moved.

He was about to take Gabriel's hand in his when the archangel shifted into Sam's chest and rested his head there. He breathed out a sigh and snuggled as close as he could. Sam visibly blushed and held Gabriel close. Gabriel let his wings go free again, controlling their size so Sam could still sit on the bed. Sam noticed the appendages shaking and quivering so he reached up and started to stroke them. He worked his fingers through the top wings into the bottom feathers and Gabriel whimpered in response, but eventually was cooing in delight when Sam massaged his wings.

"It's ok Gabe," Sam said, trying to be reassuring. "I've got you; I'll always take care of you."

Sam had just let the words fall out of his mouth without thinking, but he didn't care. He then, blushing profusely, kissed Gabriel gently in a spur of the moment decision. The archangel kissed back and smiled into it, moving the hair from Sam's eyes.

"I've been waiting awhile for that Sammich." Gabriel smiled and snuggled closer, now knowing he had unspoken permission.

Sam clutched the archangel close and held him as he slowly fell into slumber. He smiled down at sleeping Gabriel, he'd meant what he said when he said he'd care for Gabriel and he knew judging by the content smile of the sick archangel below his chin that Gabriel knew he meant it.

**Read and Review for reviews are love :D and I love reading them!**


End file.
